Killing me Softly
by Isalein
Summary: Ling auf reisen... Paul und Hwoarang leben zusammen... Jinny ist verschlossen, ach was weiss ich! is vermutlich mit Hwoling und jinng... Weiss ich noch nicht! P
1. Chapter 1

'Lo alle zusammen! Ich hab mich vielleicht gefreut, als ich mal wieder meine Lieblingsseite aufgerufen habe (nach einigen Monaten) und doch tatsaechlich Feedbacks gefunden habe! juchuuu Ich danke euch! Ich dachte schon, ich waer voellig unbegabt! schnueff Dummerweise bin ich in Australien im Urlaub und hab die Vorsetzung zu Hause.. darum hab ich mich an was Neues gesetzt, von dem ich leider noch nicht weiss, was es wird, aber ich habe mich heute mal meinem zweiten Liebling, einem gewissen Koreaner, zugewandt! Aber keine Sorge, Kazzy MUSS natuerlich auch vorkommen! Also, viel Spass!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters, but the words and the idea are mine. Tekken and all.. u know what I mean… belongs to Namco… (die gluecklichen…)

Zusammenfassung: Hwoarang lebt mit Paul in Amerika, nachdem das dritte Tuornament vorbei ist. Aenderung der Geschichte: Jin lebt noch immer bei Heihachi! Es ist kurz vor dem vierten King of Iron fist und Ling besucht nach und nach alle ihre Freunde, in China angefangen… Ueber Japan nach Amerika! Und natuerlich auch wieder zurueck! ;-)

(zum titel: Ich LIEBE das Lied…)

Killing me Softly

Chapter1: Viva l'America!

"Raaaaaaaaaaang! Rahang! HWOA.. fuck HEEEEY! Steh auf! Hier ist jemand, der mit dir sprechen will!" Paul schlug ungeduldig gegen die Tuer von Hwoarangs Schlafzimmer, bis diese ein ziemlich schlecht klingendes Geraeusch von sich gab. "Ja, ich bin ja schon wach…", antwortete der Gerufene und drueckte den Kopf tiefer unters Kissen. 'Schon wieder ne neue Tuer… Wird das zur Gewohnheit..', dachte er und lugte vorsichtig unter dem Kissen hervor. Da stand er, mittem im Raum: Paul Phoenix! Und er schien nicht vorzuhaben zu verschwinden, ehe Hwoarang aufgestanden war. "Ich stehe sofort auf…" nuschlte dieser in die Kissen und wuenschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als, dass Paul verschwinden wuerde. Doch den Gefallen tat ihm der Freund natuerlich nicht, im Gegenteil. "Ich sagte doch, du hast Besuch, Schlafmuetze!" Paul zog ungeduldig die Bettdecke weg. Mit einem Schlag war Hwoarang wach. "Was waere, wenn ich jetzt darunter nackt gewesen waere?", fragte er und setze sich auf. Paul zuckte die Achseln. "Dann haettest du die Decke besser verteidigt… Los beeil dich! Und zieh dir was ueber…" "Ja, Mama, klar…", antwortete Hwoarang trocken und ging nur in seiner langen Schlafanzughose nach unten. "Na gut… Aber es ist jemand, der dir wichtig sein koennte…", sagte Paul in den leeren Raum und zuckte erneut die Achseln. Unten hoerte er einen verdutzten Maedchenschrei. 'Siehst du…', fuegte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Li… Ling? Was machst du denn hier? Aehm, ich meine Hallo! Komm doch erstmal rein.. aehm und setzt dich!" Hwoarang wurschtelte sich nervoes durch die Haare, er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit! "Hi! Ich.. aehm, wenn ich stoere, dann…" "Nein, nein! Auf keinen Fall! Bitte setzt dich! Moechtest du nen Kaffee?" "Ja, gerne.. Es war ein langer Flug!" Hwoarang ging um die Anrichte herum, ohne einen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Sie hatten sich seit ueber sechs Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem er mit Paul nach Amerika gegangen war, doch sie hatte sich kaum veraendert… Ihre schwarzen Haare trug sie heute offen und sie fielen ihr bis ueber die Schultern. Sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid in einem frischen Pink, ihre Lieblingsfarbe, wie sich Hwoarang zu erinnern glaubte. Sie sah etwas muede aus, aber das veraenderte nicht ihre kindlich-niedliche Schoenheit, die Rang doch mehr gefiel, als ihm lieb war. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon so frueh kommst… Sonst haetten wir dich abgeholt!", sagte er, als der Kaffee fertig war. "Nein, danke! Ich musste einmal auf diesen Hoellenraedern mitfahren, dass werde ich bestimmt kein zweites Mal mitmachen!" Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht, bei der Erinnerung an diese schreckliche Fahrt auf Hwoarangs Motorrad. "Ich dachte du wolltest erst naechste Woche kommen! Wir wollten eine grosse Party steigen lassen!" Der Rothaarige reichte ihr den Kaffee und setzte sich zu ihr an den Esszimmertisch, auf dem noch immer das Geschirr vom Abendbrot stand, wie ihm unangenehm auffiel. Sie erroetete leicht. "Nun, ich bin frueher hier, weil.. Nun sagen wir mal, mein Aufenthalt in Japan war kuerzer als erwartet…", sie sah in ihre Tasse und er war nicht sicher, was das heissen sollte, also hakte er nach: "Wieso kuerzer? Ich dachte du wolltest dich dort mit Julia treffen oder so?" Ling fixierte weiter die Tasse bis sie leise antwortete. "Naja, ich hab nicht nur Julia getroffen, wenn du verstehst.. Ich hab versucht auch mit Jin zu reden…" Hwoarang verdrehte die Augen, doch nicht der schon wieder… Er konnte Jin einfach nicht ausstehen, diese arrogante nichtssagende Art machte ihn rasend. "Ach ja? Und? Er wollte nicht reden, hab ich Recht?" Er hatte diese Geschichte zu oft gehoert um noch ehrliches Mitgefuehl zu empfinden. Warum lief sie denn immer wieder in seine Arme zurueck? Er wuerde ihr nie sein Geheimnis preisgeben und sie wuerde fuer ihn sicher nie mehr sein, als irgendso eine Klassenkameradin, die ihn toll fand, wie alle anderen auch! Ling seufzte schwer. "Ich weiss ja, dass du ihn nicht magst.. Aber ich meine… Er ist immer so alleine… Er lebt immer voellig in sich gekehrt! Seit seine Mum gestorben ist und so.. Du weisst schon!... Ich versuche nur ihn ein bisschen zu troesten und…", versuchte Ling ihn und auch sich zu verteidigen. "Und du liebst ihn immer noch.", stellte Hwoarang trocken fest. Ling blickte entsetzt auf. "Lie.. Lieben? Ich Jin? Ich glaube du hast da was missverstanden…" Sie stockte, als er abrupt aufstand. "Nein, nein, ist schon okay! Ich weiss, dass das damals zwischen uns beiden nur ne einmalige Sache war und dass du das nur getan hast, weil du traurig warst… ich kenn die Geschichte schon! Und ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen und mich anziehen… Du kannst solange mit Paul reden… Der duerfte jetzt noch nicht betrunken sein, schaetze ich mal…" Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, ging er die Treppe hinauf. Ling blieb alleine und vollkommen verwirrt zurueck.. Sie waere am liebsten ebenfalls aufgesprungen und haette ihn angebruellt, was er denn von ihren Gefuehlen verstand und dass das 'nur eine einmalige Sache' war, seine Idee gewesen ist und nicht ihre. Doch stattdessen schaute sie einfach weiter in ihre Tasse, als ob diese ihr alle Antworten geben koennte, die sie brauchte…

Paul kam nach ein paar einsamen Minuten nach unten und raeumte gutgelaunt den Tisch ab. "Ist ja toll, dass du schon da bist! Hast du auch genuegend Zeit mitgebracht, um all die coolen Sachen zu machen, die Rang und ich vorbereitet haben?", strahlte er sie an. "Sachen vorbereitet?", fragte sie erschrocken, doch Paul lachte nur. "Keine Angst, nichts ekliges! Hat dir Rang nichts erzaehlt? Wir wollen dich ganz gross ausfuehren! Wo du doch das erste mal in Amerika bist! Da sollst du auch gleich die besten Seiten daran kennenlernen!" Er zwinkerte verheissungsvoll und fing an den Tisch fuers Fruehstueck zu decken. "Das klingt toll! Kann ich dir helfen, Onkel Paul?" Begeistert eine Beschaeftigung zu haben, nach fuenf Stunden im Flugzeug still sitzen, half sie ihm. "Onkel Paul? Wer hat dir das den beigebracht?", fragte er und holte ein paar Eier und eine Bierflasche aus dem Kuehlschrank. "Julia, die hat das so von Law gehoert… Du trinkst schon am fruehen Morgen? Das ist aber nicht gut!", gespielt tadelnd nahm sie ihm die Flasche ab und setzte sie selbst an den Mund. "Tztzt, gieriges kleines Goer! Das gehoert sich aber nicht, einfach dem lieben Onkel Paul sein Bier zu klauen!" "Das ist nur zu deinem eigenen Besten!" Sie stellt Kaese und Wurst auf den Tisch und er machte sich daran Spiegeleier zu machen. Nachdem sie ein wenig geschwiegen hatten, sagte er schleisslich: "Der Kleine hat dich uebrigens ganz schoen vermisst… Er wollte einen Vergnuegungspark fuer dich mieten, wenn du kommst… Aber ich habe ihm gesagt,e s wuerde genuegen dich in den Weltgroessten auszufuehren!", er lachte und auch Ling laechelte.

Sie liebte Vergnuegungsparks und den 'Weltgroessten' zu besuchen, war bestimmt aufregend. Doch was sie mehr an seinen Worten beruehrte war, dass Hwoarang sie vermisst hatte. Sie hoerte ihn recht selten ueber seine Gefuehle sprechen und meistens war es im Zorn und nicht solche liebevollen Gedanken… Wenn er mit Paul darueber gesprochen hatte, war es ihm wichtig gewesen! "Hat… hat er mal was gesagt, ich meine… ueber mich? Oder wie kommst du sonst darauf?", fragte sie vorsichtig und hoffte instaendig Paul wuerde nicht lachen, was er letzendlich doch tat. "Natuerlich hat er mal was ueber dich gesagt! Sonst wuesst ich ja gar nicht, dass du kommst!", er lachte nur noch lauter, als er ihr verwirrtes Gesicht sah. "Ach, guck mich nicht so an! War doch nur Spass! Ja, er hat mir von dir … und von eurer Beziehung zueinander erzaehlt! Und er hat mir auch erzaehlt, dass da noch irgendwas mit dem Kleinen von Kazzy… aehm, pardon, Kazuya ist! Aber du kennst ihn doch, er _sagt_ nichts genaues, aber man_ weiss_ einfach, was in ihm vor sich geht!" 'Schoen waers… Ich weiss ueberhaupt nicht, was in ihm vor geht, geschweige denn, dass er _irgendwas_ sagt!', dachte Ling bedrueckt. "Och, Kopf hoch, Kleines! Ich bin sicher, was auch immer es ist, ihr werdet es gemeinsam regeln!" Pauls gute Laune war heute nicht tot zukriegen. "Ja, du hast Recht…", antwortete Ling, ohne wirklich ueberzeugt zu sein. Dieses 'Problem' hatten sie jetzt schon ewig, seit diesem einen verhaengnisvollen Abend…

So, das ist erst mal das Ende von Kapitel eins! Ich weiss, es ist nicht viel, aber ich muss ja auch noch Urlaub machen! Ich hoffe es gefaellt euch und freue mich IMMER ueber Feedbacks! (Ich kann auch Kritik einstecken, aber ich kann nicht damit _umgehen_!) Naechstes Mal gibs nen kleinen Flashback, man muss ja wissen, was an diesem _einen Abend_ passiert ist!

Also, bis denn!


	2. Chapter 2

Weiter gehts! Jetzt erfahren wir etwas ueber die tragische Vergangenheit! gg

Disclaimer: Tekken and all his charactres belongs to namco, just the idea belongs to me… (hey, wuold I write this crap if it would be the other way around:-P )

Chapter 2 : Siege, Niederlagen und ein Panda

Flashback

"Ling! LIHING! Telefon fuer dich!", Julia kam wieder in den kleinen Raum, in dem ihre Freudnin zusammen mit einigen anderen eine kleine Siegesfeier veransteltete. Der zweite Tag des dritten Iron Fist Tournament war verueber und es hatte bereits einige wirklich harte Kaempfe gegeben! Hier waren nun einige der Sieger versammelt und freuten sich auf die naechsten Kaempfe. "Sag, sie ist grade beschaeftigt!", antwortete Hwoarang und oeffnete eine Flasche Bier. "Wer ist es denn?", fragte Ling und warf Rang einen tadelnden Blick zu. Julia verdrehte die Augen. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kann kein Chinesisch… Ich hab nur deinen Namen verstanden! Los beeil dich!" Ling erhob sich und verliess das Zimmer. "Aber quatsch dich nicht fest!", rief ihr Hwoarang hinterher und reichte Julia O-Saft und eine Flasche Wodka. "Musst du mixen! Pur trinken die das nur in Russland!" "Woher weisst du denn was ueber Russland?" Julia setze sich zu ihm und Paul, der schon mehr als angeheitert war, aufs Sofa und mischte die Getraenke, wie Hwoarang meinte. "Militaereinsatz… Und frag lieber nicht, _daran_ will ich mich wirklich nicht erinnern!", antwortete dieser duester und stuerzte das Bier hinunter. "Du ich hab ne Idee! Ich gehe jetzt nach oben und verpruegel Heihachi, dann is das mit dem Sieger des Tuniers auch geklaert!", lallte Paul und wollte sich erheben. Sein Freund hielt ihn zu seinem Glueck zurueck. "Lass mal, _ich_ werde schliesslich siegen! Und dann muss Heihachi fit sein! Aber zuerst mach ich seinen kleinen Enkel zur Schnecke! Dieses Mal wirds mehr als ein beschissenes Unentschieden! Diesmal mach ich ihn dem Erdboden gleich!" In seinen Augen leuchtete ein begeistertes Feuer. "Jungs, ihr wisst hoffentlich, was ihr hier grade fuer ne Scheisse verzapft, oder? Und wenn hier einer Heihachi platt macht, dann ich!", sagte Julia und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sie erntete schallendes Gelaechter von den Jungs. "Ich gebs ja nur ungern zu, aber nachdem ich heute gesehen habe, wie du den Roboter fertig gemacht hast, kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass dus schaffen koenntest!", gab Law, der ebenfalls anwesend war, seine Meinung kund, wofuer er von Julia ein dankbares Laecheln und von Paul und Rang nur noch lauteres Gelaechter bekam. "Aber Rang hat schon Recht, zuerst muessen wir an seinem Enkel vorbei und wenn das wirklich der Sohn von Kazuya ist, woran ich nicht zweifel, dann wird das gar nicht angenehm…", sagte Paul, als er sich beruhigt hatte. "Uho, mach dir um den keine Sorge, den…" "Jaja, wir wissens Hwoarang… Warum ist der, wie heisst er nioch, Jin? …eigentlich nicht hier? Er wohnt doch auch hier auf dem Anwesen, oder?", fragte Julia. "Warum sollte er? Er kann genausogut irgendwo anders leben… Und das er nicht hier ist, liegt daran, dass er nicht gewonnen hat! Er hat noch nicht einen Kampf gehabt! Ob er Angst vor ein paar blauen Flecken hat, der Kleine?" Hwoarang konnte einfach nicht aufhoeren ueber diesen arroganten Kazamabengel herzuziehen. "Das glaube ich nicht, er war einfach noch nicht dran… Und die naechsten Kaempfe sind erst naechste Woche… Puh! Das wird langweilig! Und dann auch noch zur Schule gehen, die Welt ist so ungerecht!", stoehnte Julia und leerte ihr Glas. "Ist ja keine richtige Schule… Es geht doch um Forschungssachen, oder so? Irgendwas ueber Kampfsport und Technik. Vielleicht kriegen wir ja noch so ein paar Blechdosen zu sehen, wie du heute…", ueberlegte Paul und angelte sich noch eine Bierflasche. "Ach ja, ich hab uebrigens Nina noch eingeladen…", fuegte er mit einem Blick auf Law hinzu. Dieser zuckte zusammen, er hatte bereits im ersten Kampf, gegen eben diese Nina verloren. Das hatte allerdings nicht an seinen mangelnden Faehigkeiten, sonder mehr an der mangelnden Konzentration gelegen. "Warum das denn? Die hat keinen besonders guten Ruf, hab ich gehoert… Die soll Killerin sein, oder sowas…" Julia war besorgt. Paul lachte nur sein 'Paullachen'. "Ja, ist sie! Auftragskillerin! Sie war dafuer verantwortlich Kazzy um die Ecke zu brigen, aber den Job hat dann ja sein lieber Daddy uebernommen… Wir schaetzen auch, dass er der Auftragsgeber war…" Hwoarang hatte derweil abgeschaltet. Wo blieb denn Ling solange? So wichtig konnte es nicht sein, dass sie ihre eigene Siegesfeier verpasste. "Ich geh mal eben nach Ling gucken…", sagte er schliesslich nd erhob sich. "Oh, musst du auf sie aufpassen? Hast du nicht beobachtet, wie sie gestern den Baeren vom Alten platt gemacht hat? Dabei dacht ich immer, sie waere so tierlieb.." Weiter hoerte Hwoarang nichts, er hatte die Tuer hinter sich geschlossen und tapste leise zur Kueche, wo sich das Telefon befand. Vor der Tuer hielt er inne. Drinnen war nichts zu hoeren, entweder war Ling schon weg, oder er Anrufer redete ungemein viel. "Ling?", er trat vorsichtig ein, doch drinnen erwartete ihn irritierendes Daemmerlicht. Die Deckenlampe war aus und von draussen fielen nur noch leichte Schatten hinein. "Ling?", wiederholte er und sah sich um, als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewoehnt hatten. Da sass sie! Mit dem Ruecken an der Wand und das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben. Sie hatte die Beine fest an sich gezogen und ploetzlich vernahm er ein leichtes Schluchzen. "Oh, mein Gott, Ling… Was ist denn los?" Er kniete sich neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. Sie sah auf und ihre Augen glitzerten von Traenen. "Hey, Hey! Ganz ruhig…", versuchte er sie zu troesten. So kannte er sie ja gar nicht. Voellig hilflos betrachtete er das kleine Maedchen, was sich hier schluchzend ausheulte. Bis er sich ueberwand und sie in den Arm schloss.Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und weinte erbittert weiter. 'Sie schnoddert mir alles voll….' Sofort hasste Rang sich fuer diesen Gedanken, das letzte was sie jetzt brauchte war jemand, der ihr einen Vorwurf machte. "Es… es ist… es ist so schrecklich… Ich.. ich muss sofort nach Hause.. ich..", weiter kam sie nicht, da sie ein erneutes Schluchzen ueberkam. "Psst, ganz ruhig, das wird schon wieder…" Er streichelte wie automatisch ueber ihr Haar und hoffte instaendig, dass sie aufhoeren wuerde zu weinen. Nachdem sie zehn Minuten schweigend so da sassen, wurden ihre Schluchzer langsam leiser und sie begann erneut zu sprechen. "Das, das war meine Grossmutter… Aus China, weisst du?" Sie schniefte laut. "Ja? Und, was ist passiert?" Er war nur froh, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte. "Sie sagt, Panda ist krank… Dabei sollte sie doch morgen eingeflogen werden.." "Deine Oma?", fragte Hwoarang auf seine ziemlich dumme Art. Doch Ling laechelte schwach, was ihm gleich ein bessers Gefuehl gab. "Nein Doofie! Panda! Sie wollte auch am Turnier teilnehmen, aber wir mussten warten, bis das mit der Behoerde geklaert war… Und nun.. nun ist sie krank geworden… Grossmutter weiss nicht, was es ist, aber der Arzt sagt, es waere wohl nicht so gut… Sie will nicht mehr richtig essen… Ich glaube sie vermisst mich! Dummes Tier…" Sie wischte sich die letzten Traenen mit ihrem Kimonoaermel ab und sah Rang erwartungsvoll an. Doch was sollte er jetzt darauf antworten? Er hatte einfach keinen Draht zu Tieren! Und das ein Panda jemanden 'vermisste' fand er ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Dennoch versuchte er es: "Naja, aber das ist doch kein Grund, dass du das Turnier schmeisst… Ich bin sicher deine Grossmutter bekommt das schon hin!" Er grinste leicht, doch Ling schien das nicht zu ueberzeugen. "Nein, ich muss zurueck! Wenn es Panda wirklich schlecht geht, dann braucht sie mich!" "Und was mach ich dann ohne dich!" Die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, ohne dass er sie aufhalten konnte. Er sah Ling an und schluckte, sie wuerde bestimmt gleich lachen. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, dass er sie noch immer im Arm hatte und unbewusst ihren Kopf streichelte. Sie sah ihn an, aus grossen dunklen noch immer leichtgeroeteten Augen und sagte nichts. Sie lachte auch nicht, sie sah ihn einfach nur an. "Rang?" Sie schloss die Augen und kam naeher, er konnte ihren warmen Atem auf der Haut spueren. "Das hast du schoen gesagt.." Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen und kuesste sie. Sie erwiederte seinen Kuss, was ihn eher uebrraschte, er hatte das gar nicht vorgehabt, es war einfach passiert! Dennoch schloss er sie fester in die Arme und sie wurschtelte durch sein orangerotes Wuschelhaar. Der Kuss dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie ploetzlich einen Laut auf dem Flur hoerten und auseinander schreckten. "Rang? Bist du jetzt auch verschollen? Ling? Kommt, das muesst ihr sehen! Paul ist ein Akrobat!" Julia betrat stuermisch die Kueche. "Warum ist denn das Licht aus?" Sie betaetigte den Schalter und sah ihre Freunde verwundert an. "Ihr habt doch nicht schmutziges… Ling? Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du geweint?" Sie sprang zu ihrer Freundin und nahm sie in den Arm. "Hast du ihr was getan?", fauchte sie Hwoarang an, der nur abwehrend die Haende hob. "Nein, nein… er war so lieb und hat sich um mich gekuemmert…"

Ling erzaehlte ihr die ganze Geschichte von Panda und sie kehrten zurueck ins Wohnzimmer. "Sagts nicht den andern.. Ich will den letzten Abend hier noch geniessen!" Laechelnd ging sie zurueck ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag Paul auf dem Ruecken und balancierte zwei Bierflaschen mit den Fuessen, durch die Luft. Ling setzte sich lachend zu Law und genehmigte sich ebenfalls eine halbe Flasche, bevor sie entschied, dass sie Bier nicht mochte. Hwoarang ging ihr den ganzen weiteren Abend aus dem Weg, vermutlich war es ihm unangenehm vor seinen Freunden… Doch sie wollte mit ihm sprechen. Endlich erwischte sie ihn, als er darussen auf den Balkon ging, um frische Luft zu schnappen. "Warte ich komme mit! Es ist unglaublich warm hier drin!" Rang sah sie fast geschockt an, dennoch nickte er und oeffnete die Tuer auf den grossen Rundbalkon. Ling schloss die Schiebetuer wieder hinter sich und stellte sich zu ihm an den Rand. "Der Ausblick ist traumhaft, oder?" Sie waren im siebten Stock und man hatte einen wundervollen Blick aufs Meer und die dahinter liegende Kuestenstadt. Das Mishimaanwesen befand sich auf einer kleinen Halbinsel, doch der Zugang zum Festland lag auf der anderen Seite. "Ja… ja es ist… wirklich schoen!", er schien irgendwo anders zu sein, denn sein Blick streifte nicht das Meer, sonder wanderte die Gebaeude entlang. Morgen, morgen wuerde er ihn wiedersehen, Jin Kazama! Seit ueber vier Monaten wartete er darauf, ihm endlich gegenueberzutreten und morgen wuerde er ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenuebrstehen! In der Schule, versteht sich… "Du Hwoarang… das da eben… Ich meine, ich war… Ich war nicht ich selbst… Und ich war traurig… Und …" Er wirblte herum. Was wollte sie ihm denn jetzt sagen? Egal was, es wuerde ihn verlzten, denn es waere sicher etwas, wie 'Du bist n toller Kumpel, aber du weisst schon..'! das wollte er sich nicht anhoeren, jedenfalls nicht von Ling! _Er_ hatte etwas gespuert bei dem Kuss, doch sie schien nur traurig gewesen zu sein und hatte vermutlich an ihren bloeden Panda gedacht! "Jaja, schon klar! War ne einmalige Sache! War bloed von mir!", er grinste breit. "Mein kleines Maedchen! So ist es besser, oder?" Er liess ein hohles Lachen hoeren. Ling schreckte zusammen, dass wollte sie eigentlich nicht sagen… Doch wenn das seine Ansicht der Sache war, dann… "Ja, genau! Mit uns keonnte das ja auch nie was werden!", sie lachte. "Ich kann dich schliesslich nicht ausstehen!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Gut das wir das geklaert haben!" Sie ging wiederhinein, noch laenger konnte sie das nicht spielen, doch sie wollte ihm nicht zunahe treten, wenn er das nicht wollte. Hwoarang blieb alleine zurueck und blickte in den Sternenhimmel… Er musste schwer schlucken, um den dicken Knoten in seinem Hals zu vertreiben. Doch dann drehte auch er sich um und verliess den Balkon. Weder er, noch Ling hatten bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden… Aus den Schatten…

Flashbackend

Puh! Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schnulzig geworden, aber ich hab dabei Silbermond "Durch dei Nach" gehoert, da wird man leicht sentimental! Also, bis zum naechsten Chapter!


End file.
